L'amour est aveugle ?
by Awskitee
Summary: Sanji est aveugle et c'est de la faute a Zoro... alors celui-ci est pris de remord envers le Cook.../YAOI ZORO X SANJI menxmen Rated M pour... LEMON BIEN SÛRE  w  et violence aussi A TOUTE LES FANS DE SANJI PARDONNÉE MOI J'AI BLESSER NOTRE DIEU! Gomen
1. Qui si frotte, Si brûle

Awwwwww une autre joyeuse fanfiction de Zoro et Sanji... mouais bref...

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( malheureusement) et le tous revient de droit A ( roulement de tambours) ODA-SAMA

J'adore tous simplement les personnages de Zoro et Sanji (surtout Sanji) et voulais faire quelque chose de différent cette fois... (j'ai l'impression que je me repete souvent =.='')

Alors resumé: Sanji ce fait blesser et perd la vue pendant au minimum une semaine... peut-etre plus on sais jamais. mais pendant ce temps, il ne peu plus être laisser tous seul, pour éviter qu'il se blesse plus ou qu'il tombe a la mer alors Chopper a assigner Zoro ( sous les bon conseil de Nami et Robin ... mais surtout Nami) de le suivre partout pour s'assurer qu'il ne se tue pas. et le tous se termine bien sur ... silence je garde le punch pour la fin voyons =3=. bande de perverse

Bref ceci est un YAOI... donc deux jolie messieurs ( pas mal jolie ouais) qui ce font quelques petite coquetterie... plus ou moins chaste. alors si vous aimé pas l'idée que deux homme couche ensemble... ben FOUTEZ LE CAMPS... et je suis polie encore...

NDA: j'aime pas trop être dans la peau de Zoro alors c'est ÇA un peu ma nouveauté pour cette fic... j'espère que vous aimerez.

NDA2: PARDONNÉE MOI A TOUTE LES FANS DE SANJI T_T J'AI BLESSER CE SI BEAU JEUNE HOMME T_T je suis infâme je le sais xD

NDA3: A toute les fans de zoro... je le sais qu'il n'est pas du genre a éprouver des remords mais c'Est pas grave c'est pour la romance... faite moi confiance xD (raison de plus pour ne pas le faire =.=)

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>L'amour est aveugle<span>**_

**Chapitre 1 : Qui si frotte Si brûle**

Le ciel était noir sous les attaques qui n'arrêtaient pas. On entendait au loin le son de combat mélanger au bruit des vagues et de l'artillerie navale. C'était un vrai champ de bataille, il y avait plusieurs navires de la Marine qui gisaient dans les bas-fonds de la baie ou nous nous trouvions. Jamais je n'avais souhaité qu'une bagarre prenne fin, sauf peut-être durant les évènements de Enies Lobby, c'était presque l'enfer ici. Les navires marins arrivaient les uns après les autres comme un essaim d'abeilles après le sucre. Franky tentait désespérément de garder Sunny hors portée des pneus ennemie pendant que Luffy, moi et l'Ero-Cook profitons pleinement de la bataille.

Profité c'est un grand mot… nous avons été obligés d'ouvrir la voie par une navigatrice monstre qui allait encore nous en faire voir de tout les couleurs si on n'obéissait pas a ses ordres. Foutus Cook, s'il avait fermé sa grande trappe pour une fois, nous aurions pu évite ce carnage. Il avait, aussitôt la demande de ladite sorcière faite, accepter et nous avais poussé a l'aidé dans sa mission stupide et presque mortelle. Mais bref le mal était fait et maintenant, j'étais quand même pris avec une centaine de Marines à mes Basques pour ça. J'avais coulé presque trois navires, mais le Cook me talonnait bien restant à égalité avec moi. Luffy lui étais complètement hors d'atteinte, il avait presque décimé la moitié de la première flotte d'un coup de gear 3 alors j'avais déjà abandonné aussitôt que la bataille avait commencé. Il était un monstre.

Chaque coup de sabre, épées et ou autre katana, étais paré avec soin et précision. Puis j'attaquais à nouveau avec des coups fatals pour qui compte qui se trouvent à être trop faible. Au loin, je voyais le Sunny essuyer une pluie de boulet de canon et en ressortir sans trop de dommage. Tant mieux… le but premier était évidemment de sortir de cet enfer sans perdre qui que ce soit. Mais les Marines comptaient bien nous capturer aujourd'hui, car il avait presque envoyé toute leur flotte officielle.

Puis à nouveau j'entendis un boum énorme. Le cook venait au moment même de couler un autre navire. Merde j'allais perdre contre cette abrutie pas question. Je lançai une dernière attaque et envoya balader le restant de l'équipage qui me tenait tête depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Puis sans prévenir, Le Baka-Cook sauta sur le navire que je comptais mettre à sac depuis tantôt et me nargua un peu.

- C'est quatre à trois pour moi Marimo.

Il allait me le payer. Je revirai complètement de côté pour fondre directement sur lui en tentant de porter une attaque qu'il évita facilement. Il continua de se défendre contre les Marines pendant que je tentais de le découper en rondelle. C'était assez cocasse comme moment, mais l'occasion tourna vite au vinaigre.

J'allais abandonner la chasse au Sourcil à vrille quand il me hurla presque dans les oreilles

- FAIS GAFFE CRÉTIN!

Il me poussa violemment d'un coté alors qu'à l'endroit ou l'étais s'abattais une massue hors du commun.

- T'ALLAIS TE FAIRE ÉCRASER COMME UNE FILLETTE MARIMO ! TU POURRAIS ME REMERCIER AU MOINS!

- T'ÉTAIS PAS OBLIGÉ DE ME HURLER DESSUS! ESPÈCE DE SOURC…..

Le cuistot était dos au bastingage et ne voyait pas venir l'énorme boulet qui arrivait à toute allure. Et comme j'étais trop occupé à me battre avec et contre lui, je ne le vis qu'au dernier moment ce qui couta presque tout.

La scène se passa presqu'au ralentis, si se n'étais que des hurlement des autre Marines qui appelais du renfors ou de Luffy qui hurlais comme un demeurer dans le navire a coté du notre. Je mis en suspend toute phrase pour ecarquillé les yeux, et m'élanca vers lui. Il finis par me remarquer et se retourna pour voir ce qui arrivais derrière lui. Fatale erreur. Le boulet de canon avais exploser a quelque metre de lui et les flammes lui brulèrent le visage de façon assez importante. Je ne voyais de des bribe de l'accident.

Le feu… l'odeur de peu brulé…

… le bois qui explose …. Lui traversant le flan…

Moi… qui n'avais rien pus faire… et Luffy….

Puis je repris conscience de moi et je voyais Luffy s'étirer pour nour prendre moi et L'ero-Cook pour nous ramener a bord du Thousand. L'attérissage fus plus dur que prévue mais nous quittions cet enfer pour de bon cette fois-ci. Tous se préparais pour l'envol sauf moi et bien entendus le Cook. J'étais presque paniqué mais ne laissais rien paraitre.

Mais pourquoi diable personne ne venais l'aider. On avait un blesser… Chopper ou étais Chopper ?

J'entendais Luffy rire comme un bon et Franky hurlé des ordre pour le décollage. .. personne n'avais remarquer…

Puis ce fut le décollage.

* * *

><p>Miss:... mmm je pense que j'aurais pus faire mieux...<p>

Sanji: T'AURAIS PUS MIEUX ME BLESSER n TU M'AS TUER INFÂME

Zoro: Sa prove que tu est faible...

Sanji: QU'EST QUE T'AS DIT BAKA? ET TOI T'EST PAS MIEUX TU M'AVERTIS MÊME PAS T_T bande de méchant

Miss: mais non sanji tu va voir tu va vraiment apprécier ce sacrifice ^^ croit moi! bref review PLZ ^^

Sanji: snif... mon beau visage de tombeur T_T


	2. Début des remords!

Et voila le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire qui ne fait que commencer XD ne vous inquiéter pas je ne compte pas faire un roman de 100 chapitre... je ne m'appelle pas Eichiro Oda moi XD

sinon mini résumé: l'équipa a le diagnostique de Sanji... un énorme choc attend les Mugiwara... mais encore plus le sabreur...

nda: je ne voulais pas brulé les jolie cheveux de Sanji ( encore moins son jolie sourcil en vrille) même si tous sa aurais fait plus naturel... je suis pas assez cruel! ( ah j'ai fait un rime XD ) gomen.

j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre tous comme le premier^^

bonne lecture

C'était de ma faute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Début des remords! Quand Zoro ne sait pas quoi dire… <strong>_

- COUP DE….. BUUURSSSSTTTTT!

Le thousand sunny partis d'un coup de Vent énorme. Je sentais encore les vibrations des coups de canon que la marine tirait sans nous atteindre pour autant. Les voiles fermer claqua contre le cordage et tout le monde s'agrippais du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Soudain, je sentis le corps de l'Ero-Cook se soulever avec le vent et partir peu à peu de ma prise.

Pas une ni deux que je me levai et courus pour essayer de l'attraper. Son corps frappa une rambarde avant d'atterrir dans des tonneaux plus loin. D'une main, je le ramenai à moi pour l'agripper plus fortement. Le Sunny commençait rapidement à redescendre et ce que je craignais le plus était l'atterrissage.

L'océan arrivait plus vite que prévu et le coup fut brutal. Le cuistot lâcha un cri de souffrance affreux que tout le monde entendit. Les regards se tournèrent vers nous sans réactions pour autant. Personne ne bougea et j'étais toujours en train de le tenir pour ne pas qu'il se blesse encore plus.

Je levai le regard vers l'équipage, en furie.

- MAIS VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI? DE PERDRE UN MEMBRE DE L'ÉQUIPAGE? CHOPPER!

Le petit renne finit par se réveiller d'une presque transe et courut vers moi. J'allongeai le Cuisinier sur un brancard de fortune fait d'une simple couverture blanche que Nami avait apporté.

- San… Sanji ?...Mais qu'est-ce que….

Je finis par faire attention à ses blessures pour une fois… il avait le visage complètement défiguré par le feu, on voyait des copeaux de bois incrusté partout dans sa peau. Il avait un énorme morceau de bois incrusté dans son flan et son épaule étais complètement disloqué, c'était horrible à voir, mais le pire étais ses yeux. Il avait la peau des paupières brulée et on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait fondu ensemble. Le sang coulait encore de certaines blessures, mais sur son visage, il avait cuit. Sa peau n'était plus pêche comme à son habitude, mais Rouge et noir, sans compter le bois qui incrustait par endroits.

Je vis le blond lever la tête en direction de la voix de la rouquine sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant, il en était tous bonnement incapable j'en étais sure. Je sentais qu'il souffrait terriblement et que malgré les précautions de Chopper, les mains du médecin le torturaient. Je sentais quelque chose d'étrange monté en moi, comme une colère soudaine, mais… je ne savais pas contre qui. En y réfléchissant, j'étais presque sure que c'était contre lui, CE stupide COOK ne savait pas comment parer une attaque comme il ce doit. L'idiot… il… il…

- Na… mi… — swa… n! gnn… ne… ne pl.. eure pas…

Cet idiot allait… Il allait perdre…

- FRANKY! APPORTE-MOI DE L'EAU PROPRE ET D'AUTRES BANDAGES!

Le cyborg s'opéra immédiatement. Le médecin était toujours en train d'enlever les énormes morceaux de bois dans son flan pendant que le patient hurlait de douleur. N'ami pleurais a chaude larme pendant que moi je regardais la scène, impuissant encore. Luffy regardait la scène au loin sans rien faire, pour une fois il prenait les choses au sérieux, mais il semblait hors de lui. Il se mit à courir en direction de la proue, mais Usopp le retint à temps. Je sentais encore cette impression en moi et je n'aimais pas ça. C'était une sensation que je n'aimais pas, mais elle ne me quittait pas.

Je finis par me lever, sans un mot passa devant la navigatrice et le squelette en direction des cuisines. J'entendis à nouveau un cri du Baka-Cook,

- Tsss…

Je pris une bouteille de saké et sortir pour allez dans la salle d'entrainement. En passant, je regardais une dernière fois Chopper s'activer sur son grand brulé. Ledit patient ne bougea plus d'un poil et Nami se leva. Je débouchai ma bouteille d'un coup de dent et pris une gorgée. Le pop que fit le bouchon en éclatant fit tourner quelque regard vers moi, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. Robin rentra dans sa cabine, Brook resta planté la comme un abruti, Usopp tentait toujours de calmé Luffy qui voulait retourné butter les fils de pute qui avaient blessé son Cook et moi qui voulais retourné m'entrainer au plus vite. Tous mes plans tombèrent à l'eau à cause de cette maudite navigatrice.

- Tu comptes allez ou Zoro?

- M'entrainé! un problème contre ça?

- Ouais… qu'est-ce que t'as foutue… tu l'avais vue non il était avec toi. POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS PROTÉGÉ TON NAKAMA ?

- IL EST ASSEZ GRAND POUR SE DÉBROUILLER TOUT SEUL CETTE ANDOUILLE DE SOURCIL FRISÉ! JE NE SUIS PAS SA NOUNOU!

Puis Chopper arriva à ses côtés. Il nous regarda tous les deux et souffla un coup. Nami l'apostrophai sur le coup. Tout arrière pour entendre le pronostique du Docteur.

- Il est stable maintenant, il ne perd plus de sang et son épaule est remise à sa place, mais il a besoin de quelque chirurgie au visage. Maintenant qu'il est inconscient, il peut être déplacé dans mon local. Il ne risque plus rien, mais…

- ….

Un silence lourd se fit sentir autour de nous. Comme si avec tous les problèmes qu'on avait depuis les évènements de Enies Lobby, ce n'était pas assez. Personne ne supportait le silence, mais comme chopper ne voulait plus parler, ce fut Luffy qui le pressa.

- MAIS? MAIS QUOI? PARLE CHOPPER!

- Luffy calme toi.

Usopp avait vraiment de grands pouvoirs sur Luffy dans les moments de crise.

- À première vue, je ne suis pas sur qu'il va recouvrer la vue. Je pense que sa rétine à bruler dans l'explosion et qu'il devra peut-être arrêter la piraterie pour de bon… il devra même peut-être arrêter la cuisine.

Ce fut un choc énorme pour tout le monde. LE cuisinier ne pourrait plus être Cook… c'était impossible. Je… je... non!

Je finis par comprendre ou étais le problème… je finis par savoir quel étais ce sentiment et après qui j'étais en rogne.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je levai les yeux pour les fixer…

C'était de ma faute.

* * *

><p>Miss Tameka: et voila le travail ahhh je suis assez fier de moi ! hé hé<p>

Zoro: tu...tu...je...je...

Sanji: est-ce que le petit zoromouchiboubou aurais des petits remords d'amour enver moi ?

Zoro: je...je JE TE HAIS TAMEKA!

Sanji: oi oi oi ne dit pas sa a une demoiselle.

Zoro: elle t'as défigurer...

Sanji:...

Miss: héhé mais pourquoi vous ne me faite pas confiance... je vous dit que le jeu en vaut la chandelle^^ sinon Review please

Sanji: T_T

Zoro: T_T


	3. La culpabilité fait parfois des miracles

Waaaaaa j'ai terminé le troisième chapitre dans la même soirée xD profités en j'étais inspirée^^

disclamer: au dernière nouvelles, je crois que les perso appartenais toujours a Mr Oda-Sama! snif!

j'aurais bien aimé les avoir pour moi mais d'un autre coté je n'aurais pas pus posté cette fic sur ce site xD ^^

troisième chapitre

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : La culpabilité fait parfois des miracles<strong>_

Coupable, je me sentais coupable… à cause de L'Ero-Cook. Il avait baissé sa garde par ma faute, parceque' il m'avait sauvé d'une blessure, peut-être pas fatale, mais qui fait terriblement mal. Je… J'avais vraiment causé la perte du rêve de cette fiche Baka?...

À force de ruminé mes idées noires, j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais du Sake avec moi et j'avais complètement oublier que les autres me regardaient. les regards fixaient soit moi ou Franky qui transportait L'autre Teme dans le local de Chopper. Revenant sur terre, je vis que ma bouteille n'existait plus. Enfin, elle existait, mais la contenue était maintenant dans l'herbe de Sunny. Kanpai Sunny. Grmbl!

Aussitôt le cook disparut du champ de vision de Nami, elle se tourna vers moi pour m'accrocher à nouveau.

- PAR TA FAUTE, ON A PLUS DE COOK ET ON A PERDU UN MEMBRE IMPORTANT DE L'ÉQUIPAGE!

- PAR MA FAUTE? Je N'AI RIEN FAIT… IL

- JUSTEMENT TU N'AS RIEN FAIT!...

La vieille sorcière finit par se calmer. Elle me regarda avec un de ses regards que j'en ais eu des frissons. Wah! Roronoa Zoro qui frissonne à cause d'un regard mortel… une première, a noté dans mon calendrier mental. Avec le regard qu'elle faisait, je savais que ma porte-feuille allait y gouter. Avant même que Nami ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je pris la parole rapidement.

- Combien?

- Hein! commente « ' combien »'?

- Dit moi combien de Berri je te dois et on en parle plus! je retourne m'entrainé, tu retournes a tes cartes et le cook…

Moment de pur remords intérieur, mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Sauf qu'on dirait qu'elle a des yeux, rayons X la vipère. Elle voit l'âme des gens, j'en suis, sure. C'est une gorgone.

- Non je ne veux pas de ton argent… La vie d'un Nakama est plus importante que ça. SI tu tien tant a t'acquittes de ta dette, tu devras prendre soin de Sanji-Kun… et tout seul.

- QUOI! MAIS…. Je N'AI PAS ENVIE DE DEVOIR FAIRE L'INFIRMIÈRE DE CE DEMEURÉ!

- Tu l'accompagneras partout, s'il est aveugle… c'est de ta faute Zoro. S'il te demande quoi que ce soit, tu obéis et ne rechignes pas… c'est de ta faute Zoro!

- Non! ce n'est pas de ma faute! maintenant tu arrêtes de me FAIRE CHIER avec TES HISTOIRES de MERDE!

J'étais tellement en rogne que personne n'osa répliquer sur ma dernière phrase. Avec le silence qui régnait, je ne me fis pas prier pour quitter le pont et allez me coucher tranquillement dans mon Hamac, après tous j'avais combattu la foutue Marine aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Bref, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout irait mieux demain…

Puis mes pensée revenir sur les paroles de chopper, alors le cuisinier ne pourra peut-être plus cuisiner… et son rêve de trouver All bleu? Qui allait le trouver à sa place?... J'avais vraiment gâché la vie d'un homme… puis les bras de Morphée m'étreignirent pour laisser place à une nuit sans rêve.

_Pendant ce temps dans la cabine du Docteur du navire, une certaine navigatrice discutait avec ledit médecin._

- _Alors, Chopper ? _

- _C'est vraiment étonnant, je n'avais jamais vu ça… il a eu une sacrée chance !_

- _…_

- _En fermant les yeux, il a pu protéger la rétine ainsi que l'œil au complet je ne sais pas s'il a mis ses mains ou quelque chose d'autre devant lui, mais… il a sauvé sa vue!_

- _Vraiment? Ouf quel soulagement!_

- _Oui! mais il en aura pour quelques semaines a porté des bandages sur les yeux avant de pouvoir bouger ses paupières. Elles ont brulé au troisième degré encore étonnant que les tissus soient encore bons. Il est tout un modèle de résistance._

- _Bien! maintenant je vais me coucher… Ah et chopper! ne le dit pas maintenant d'accord!_

- _Hein, mais… les autres doivent le savoir, ils seront soulagés de voir que leur Nakama va rester sur le navire…_

- _Non ne leur dit pas… c'est une sorte d'épreuve qu'on va vivre ensemble. . La perte d'un hakama est la pire chose pour un équipage! mais dans cet équipage on ne le vivra surement jamais alors… vaut mieux tenté l'expérience tout de suite comme ça on sera préparer! ^^_

- _AH un entrainement… d'accord ses sous secret professionnel. _

_AU moment ou le docteur fermais la lumière de son Cabinet, laissant son patient se reposer de ses 8 h d'opération, on vit une oreille disparaitre de la surface d'un mur._

**_a suivre_**

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre: le début de la convalescence... ou le retour du Cook...XD<em>

* * *

><p>Tame: il est court ce chapitre vous trouvez pas ?<p>

Zoro: je passe pour un faible T_T

Sanji: ils on dit que j'étais résistant 8D

Tame: See! je savais que vous aimeriez cette fic ^^

Zoro: J'AI RIEN DIT MOI! j'aime pas passer pour un faible T_T

Sanji: tu est toujours faible...

Zoro:...

Sanji:...

*Zoro et Sanji parte sur un combat interminable

Tame: *soupir* review please^^


	4. Le début de la convalescence

Bon voilà, je sais que j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais disont que c'est un peu compliquer avec le collège et tous les exam qui s'en vienne xD

Disclamer: j'ai une dent contre Monsieur Oda...

a cause de lui, j'ai subit un traumatisme qui tue toute fan de Sanji et ce a chaque fois: j'ai vue l'épisode 454 ... lorsque Sanji se fait travestir par les Okama de l'île Momoiro( ou quelque chose dans le genre) ... j'en suis resté marqué et ma débilité viens d'en prendre un coup... alors il n'es plus question d'un Sanji tous gentil et tous fleur... C'EST UN HOMME UN VRAI DE VRAI! . le scénario ne changera pas mais ma version du personnage de Sanji peut-être... il va surement être plus... en train de se prendre la tête avec zoro que d'hab mais c'est ça.

Je compatise avec toute les Fans qui on eu a voir cet horreur... un jours nous arriverons surement a oublier ses horreur...

sinon bonne lecture xD ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4 : début de la convalescence<em>**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais en pleine forme physique, mais j'avais toujours cette impression de dette non acquittée dans le creux de mon esprit. Je me levai tranquillement, essayant de faire disparaitre cette sensation désagréable à la levée et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Au moment de passée la porte, il n'y avait ni odeur de café frai, ni celle d'un déjeuner en train de mijoté…

Les faits me revinrent en tête aussi rapidement qu'une flèche en plein cœur… il n'y aurait surement plus d'odeur aussi délicieuse le matin. J'ouvris une armoire et pris ce qu'il y avait de bon à manger. C'était l'armoire qui contenait les sortes de pain… alors, c'était du pain pour moi ce matin. Après mon maigre petit déjeuné, je montai dans la salle d'entrainement et fit le double de push-up qu'à l'habitude… je devais absolument enlever cette sensation désagréable.

Tous au long de cet entrainement, je n'avais que ça en tête. Comment se fait-il que je pense encore à ce stupide accident?

- K'so-Cook ! même inconscient, tu ne me lâches pas les baskets! putain…

Après le trois quarts de mes 7975 push-up de fait, j'entendis le capitaine hurler à tous l'équipage.

- SANJI EST RÉVEILLEZ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT!

Les ordres c'était les ordres. Même si je n'avais pas envie d'arrêté mon entrainement juste pour soir l'autre sourcil en vrille se réveiller. Mais bon… si je ne voulais pas avoir Nami sur mon cas valois mieux que je descende mes petites fesses en bas. Juste au moment où je mis ma serviette sur mon cou pour essuyer un peu la sueur de mon entrainement, le capitaine s'impatienta

- ! DESCENNNNNTTTTT

Ah ceux-la… je ne savais pas comment on faisait pour l'enduré. Trop souriant même dans les situations les plus critiques ou trop sérieux dans celle qui doit être pris a la légère… il avait vraiment un problème. Quoique pas mal tout le monde sur ce fichu navire avais une putain de problème quoi… c'était connu, les Mugiwaras étais complètement barges. Surtout depuis Enies Lobby… ah que de souvenirs.

Je finis pas descendre sur le pont aux moment même ou Chopper arriva avec un Sanji accrocher a son bras. Sa donnais l'impression d'être a une réception ou tout le monde regarde le couple entrant… je détestais ce genre de mondanité… tien un mot étrange d'où il sort celui-là? Le seul problème étais que le blond avait un bandage tous le tour des yeux et il lui était impossible de voir ou il allait.

Je sentis un pincement à l'intérieur de moi et voulais vraiment retourner d'où je venais, mais par pur orgueil, je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. AH l'orgueil de Roronoa… rien de plus dur n'a brisé que ça… Sourcil frisé finit par faire un faux pas et faillit se prendre le plancher en pleine tronche. Sur le coup j'ai failli partir à rire, mais il n'y avait rien de drôle au fait que le K'so-Cook était aveugle, par ma faute en plus.

Usopp apporta une chaise pour l'Ero-Cook et le petit renne (pas si petit que ça dans cette forme) l'amena jusqu'à la chaise. Chopper avait un regard inquiet et ne lâchait pas le cuistot.

- Sanji tu est sur? Je ne devrais même pas te laisser sortir mon cabinet, tu le sais.

- C'est bon Chopper… je peu marché, le seul hic c'est ce fichu bandage sur mes yeux. Il me gêne vraiment.

- Et je t'interdis de l'enlever, c'est compris… Je vais le changer tous les deux jours.

Le coq ne répondit rien à l'ordre du docteur. Il avait déjà capitulé. De toute façon, il aimait tellement le petit renne qu'il ne lui refusait quasiment rien. Ça ne prenait pas la tête de Einstein pour voir ça. Chopper finit par reculer d'un pas et se retourna vers Luffy.

- Pas d'énervement, il est encore faible alors Luffy, ne cris pas.

- Pas de problème! Sanji quand est-ce que tu fais la bouffe je meure de faim moi!

- Dans pas long Luffy laisse-moi le temps de me rendre a la cuisine et….

- LUFFY!

Nami avait frappé le capitaine et lui faisait savoir que Sanji devait se reposer avant de penser a son estomac. Bien entendu, elle me lança un joli regard presque pas meurtrier puis sourie de façon assez carnassière. Mais c'est qu'elle est une vraie démone cette fille-là. Bon sang, comment elle faisait pour avoir un regard aussi troublant? Je finis par détourné le regard et fixa le plancher un bon petit moment. Puis lorsque je relevai les yeux, je voyais tout le monde accueillir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le cook. En regardant le blond de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour écoute et sourire à tout le monde.

C'était bien lui ça, faire semblant de bien allez pour trompé tout le monde. Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi… je finis par m'approcher de Chopper et lui dit tout bas :

- Il est complètement crevé, tu devras le faire retrouvé dans sa chambre ou dans ton cabinet… il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça!

Puis je pris la direction de la proue du bateau. Je n'allais quand même pas faire une mini saynète parce que ce stupide Cook étais de retour parmi les vivants, qu'il aille au diable a la fin. J'étais légèrement pompé quand je mis le pied sur la première marche des escaliers. Et comme le comble de toute la merde que je ressentais en se moment à force de voir ce fichu cuistot aveugle, Nami ce mis a hurlé.

- Attends Chopper! On doit décider de qui s'occupera de Sanji cette semaine.

Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, la garce. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Bien entendu tout ça allait tomber sur ma pomme encore une fois. Je suis vraiment dans un équipage de barjots.

- Vu que tout le monde ici a quelque chose à faire de plus important que de s'entrainer, je crie donc que Zoro serait bon pour cette tâche cette semaine.

Cette fois je n'ais pas eu le loisir de répondre, l'Ero-Cook s'en chargea pour moi.

- AHAH Nami-Swan! elle est bonne celle-là… ne fait pas des blagues d'aussi mauvais gout, elle ternisse ta beauté.

- Sanji. C'est de sa faute si tu es dans cet état alors il va t'aidé! et il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir… la semaine prochaine, on changera surement d'infirmière alors soit patient point!

Je vis le regard du Cook blanchir à l'idée d'être avec moi pendant une semaine, et j'étais d'accord avec cette pensée. Déjà que nous étions a bords du même navire… être ensemble continuellement pensant une semaine c'est de la pure torture.

- Je refuse catégoriquement!

- Tu n'as rien à dire malheureusement!

- Tu n'es pas le capitaine, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de ta part…

- Je crois que le capitaine est parfaitement d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas Luffy?

- Hein? Mais Nami, je voulais m'occupé de Sanji moi!

Elle le menaça à l'aide d'un énorme baril de donner l'ordre et il ne résista pas très longtemps. Quelle femme effrayante, c'était presque unanime comme penser j'en étais certain.

- Très bien! Zoro tu t'occuperas de Sanji cette semaine.

Puis le silence se fit.

- Et ça commence avec le ramener dans sa chambre… allez! au boulot tout le monde. Je sens la pression de l'air se stabiliser, je crois que nous approchons d'une île d'été.

Puis j'étais maintenant tout seul avec ce fichu cuisinier qui regardait dans tous les sens pour savoir si j'approchais ou pas…

Je sentais que la semaine allais être longue.

* * *

><p>Tame: Et voilà! T_T mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe rien encore T_T<p>

Nami: je passe pour la grande méchante dans l'histoire... mais c'est quoi le problème?

Sanji: même méchante, tu est sublime Nami-swan! 3

Zoro: mhm!

Tame: mais j'ai quand meme l'impression que vous tourné autour du pot bordel! va falloir que je passe a la deuxième vitesse xD

sinon review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Le soupire qui tue

Et voila le chapitre 5 ^^

pardonné-moi Fans de Zosan et Sanzo... de vous avoir fait attendre... pour la peine je me suis forcé a allonger le chapitre quelque peu ( vous pouviez bien attende bande de fansgirls persveses XD )

sanji et zoro appartienne a one piece de Eiichiro Oda...( c'est un peu évident XD )

sinon bonne lecture

_Nda: j'adore le nouvel opening de One piece ... il me fait completement bavé... j'ai hate d'avoir plus épisode T_T _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Le soupir qui tue!<p>

- Oi! marimo… si tu approches de moi t'es un homme plus que mort!

J'en avais entendu pire… me faire dire que ma vie ne tenait qu'a un cheveu de la part de ce baka-cook, ce n'était pas une première. Je respirais et il me disait pire. J'étais vraiment à bout.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

_Ta préférée restée immobile à prendre le thé plutôt que de l'aider à ne pas se faire tirer dessus!_

QUOI! et ma conscience qui ce met contre moi, mais ou va ce monde… je n'allais quand même pas le poussé comme une princesse pour que Monsieur ne ce prenne pas un boulet de canon en pleine gueule… si? RAH et de la merde… je n'ai jamais été très MENTAL… c'est connu… Zoro = force brute, Instinc! je suis pas un cerveau sur pattes comme Robin moi! Puis j'entendis un bruit sourd retentir à côté de moi.

Lorsque je me reconnectai à la réalité, le cuisinier était totalement tombé de sa chaise. Il était assis par terre, le bras accoté sur lesdites chaise et soufflets comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Il suait a grosse goute et semblais vraiment mal en point. Je soupirai

- Pour une fois on va mettre notre orgueil de côté, disons quelques secondes et je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie…

Comme monsieur ne daigna pas répondre à mon commentaire, alors je pris ça pour un oui. Je soupirai une dernière fois pour la forme, et le souleva tranquillement. Je savais qu'il péterait une crise d'hystérie si je le prenais comme une princesse, alors je passai son bras derrière mon cou, et le soutenant par la ceinture, tout pré de son c… Mouais vous voyez ou je veux en venir! bon, alors bref…. Une fois bien installée, je sentais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout alors je me dépêchai a le guidé jusqu'à l'infirmerie… mais le trajet fus, plus complexe.

La pluie se mit à tomber pendant dix secondes et trois quarts avant que le soleil ne réapparaisse subitement, presque comme par magie. Mais le dix secondes et trois quarts, on avait eu le temps de prendre une douche. J'entendais Luffy rire comme une demeure et Franky chialés à propos de ses cheveux ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'étais trempé, et le Cook aussi, mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la forme pour résisté a des changements de température comme ça, et pour couronne le tous, le blond étais bouillant. À ce moment, il tomba presque sur moi

- Oi! bacha…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ! Oi!

Tant pis pour les convictions, l'orgueil et tout le tralala. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient… je n'allais quand même pas le faire marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Je mis son poids contre mon bras qui le soutenait dans le dos et lorsque je le soulevai de terre, il ne rechigna même pas. Le portant jusqu'à la chambre, il soufflait encore comme un bœuf, je commençais à être inquiet. C'était si grave que ça? Alors, pourquoi chopper la laisser sortir… mouais avec une tête de pioche comme lui, il devait surement être dehors quand le Doc allait le voir.

J'éclatai presque la porte de l'infirmerie quand j'étais arrivé devant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je le déposai doucement sur le lit, et le couvris avec une couverture. Il était rouge et haletant terriblement. J'allais chercher Chopper quand je sentis sa main agripper la mienne.

- Zo… Ah… Zo. Ro!

Il… venait… De m'appeler Zoro?

Étrangement, je sentis mon cœur raté un battement et mes joues se teinteront légèrement. Je me retournai vers lui et faillit sortir en courant… il me regardait, les joues rougit par la température qu'il faisait, les lèvres entrouvertes par le halètement qu'il le troublait depuis tantôt. il prononça mon nom une nouvelle fois.

J'étais troublé… comment par tous les diables il

avait trouvé ma main avec les yeux bandée comme il l'avait? Lorsque je voulus enlever sa main, je sentis une faible résistance puis je la retirai et la déposai sur le lit… il gémit d'inconfort.

Je rougis a nouvelle face a cette réaction… mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais tout d'un coup… je sentais une chaleur peu commune dans la pièce et préféra sortir le plus rapidement. Il soupira à nouveau mon nom

- Zo… ro !

Ce fut a mon tour de soupiré, mais d'exaspération… un vrai gamin.

- Je vais cherché chopper… il va venir te voir… maintenant dort au lieu de sortir comme sa fichue cuisinière.

Je refermai la porte, puis m'accota contre le mur en face. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais bon sang… je sentais encore mes joues rouges et la gêne que j'ai eue face a sa réaction… ou plutôt du plaisir! je ne comprenais pas j'avais aimé lorsque le foute cook m'avais appeler par mon prénom? Impossible. C'était sourcil en vrille après tous… je ne pouvais pas…

Je revis son visage haletant en tête et me remis à rougir pour rien…

Je devais surement être malade moi aussi!

Je devais prendre l'air… s'étais impossible que l'autre me fasse un effet comme sa… il devait surement avoir empoisonné la bouffe… puis je me souvins qu'il n'avait rien cuisiné depuis la veille… je rougis encore plus… je faisais ÇA tout seul… comme une grande… j'avais besoin d'aire.

Oubliant complètement que j'étais sensé aller chercher Chopper pour L'enfoiré, j'ouvris la porte vers l'extérieur et tomba directement sur… CHOPPAH !

- Ah chopper ! Je crois que le kuso-cook a besoin de tes services… il fait de la température, je pense!

- HA POUR VRAI! OH NON! j'y vais tous de suite!...Ah Zoro?

- Hmn?

- Tu vas bien toi aussi? Tu es tout rouge… tu veux que je t'ausculte pour voir?

Encore une fois, mes joues se teintèrent rapidement… et merde. Voila que Chopper pensait que j'étais malade… j'allais lui répondre quoi : '' non désolé chopper c'est l'autre teme qui me fait cet effet la. Il a susurré mon nom et je suis tout excité… '' ne mémère pas en cent ans. Il allait surement pleuvoir des porcs a moitie vache et avec la tête de Nami avant même que je dise quelque chose dans le genre.

Sentant encore le regard du Mini Doc sur moi, je me retournai en lance juste avant de sortir :

- Nah c'est bon… va voir le martyrisé… je vais prendre un peu d'aires.

Puis je sortis… laissant un Chopper dans l'incompréhension de ma réaction. Bah après tout c'est pas la première fois que je suis aussi énigmatique que sa… faut pas me demander d'expliqué j'aime pas ça…

Une fois dehors, le soleil brillait toujours et le vent était calme. Je m'installai sur le sol, puis ferma les yeux pour repensé a tout ça… me je m'endormis sur le visage du cuistot.

Je me sentais observé, qui osait déranger mon sommeil réparateur de l'après-midi… Nami… Luffy? Puis une voie se fit entendre.

- _Zoro!_

_Baboum!_

Oh putain! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui? Chopper était sensé le garder sous haute surveillance. Mon cœur a raté un battement… mais pourquoi? Il a un ton de voix tellement… mais a quoi je pense en ce moment?

- _Zoro. Réveille-toi!_

_Baboum !_

Quel emmerdeur se baka de cook. Il me voulait quoi a la fin… il commençait a hanté mes pensées et maintenant il fallait qu'il m'énerve même dans la réalité… non, mais a la fin, il y avait des limites a tous, et ma patience est très limité lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Dès qu'il arrête de m'appeler avec cette voix.

- _Zoro! prend moi!_

_Baboum!_

Pardon!

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le cook ?

J'ouvris grandement les yeux, complètement abasourdis par sa demande. Et sa voix qui m'excitait de plus en plus… j'étais complètement perdu. Je tombai sur un sandhi complètement nu étendu tout près de moi… mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait chez lui… sauf il avait quelque chose de différent chez lui.

- _Prend moi! ici même!_

_Baboum!_

Je n'y croyais pas… il venait de le redire. J'étais tétanisé, je n'arrivais pas même pas a faire le moindre mouvement, mais pourtant je sentais que mon corps voulait fortement que j'obéisse a l'ordre du cook pour une fois. Encore une fois je sentais quelque chose de différent sur le blond.

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Zoro!... Mets de côté tes remords et prends-moi… j'ai envie de toi!_

_Baboum!_

Oh oui… je le voulais tellement, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas… mon corps refusait de bougé… mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait non d'un chien. Puis un déclic se fit dans ma tête… Le kuso-cook… il n'avait pas…

- _Zoro… qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?... Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?_

_Baboum!_

L'aimer?...

J'aimais ce bacha de cuisinier?

Je… je ne sais pas! je pense qu'il est trop top pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis le détail qui m'asticotait depuis tantôt me sauta aux yeux. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Je le savais maintenant… ça ne pouvais pas être le cuistot… il n'avait pas son bandeau sur les yeux.

Au même moment, un boulet de canon se dirigea droit sur nous, mais j'étais toujours pétrifier, je n'arrivais pas a bougé et l'autre abrutie ne bougea pas d'un poil. J'essayai de lui crier de partir, mais il me regarda… les larmes presque aux yeux.

- _Je représente quoi à tes yeux? _

_Baboum!_

Au moment de l'impact, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

En sueur et haletant quelque peu, je réalisai que j'étais toujours sur le pont du Sunny. Je n'avais pas bougé et personne n'était venu me déranger pour une fois. Le soleil était déjà disparu du ciel, mais on voyait encore les traces de son passage dans le ciel.

Lentement mais surement, je repris conscience de moi-même. C'était donc juste un rêve? Un cauchemar plutôt... ouais pour avoir rêvé de sourcil en vrille, c'était un affreux cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication. Sauf que je me mentais à moi-même, pour avoir la conscience plus tranquille… je le sais. Mon corps le savait aussi.

_Et merde!_

Je me levai pour allez réglé mon petit problème sous une bonne douche froide puis, j'irais me coucher…

- _Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas?_

_Baboum!_

- _Je représente quoi à tes yeux?_

_Baboum!_

- _Zoro… !_

_Baboum, Baboum !_

_Re merde! _

* * *

><p><em>A suivre dans le chapitre 6: Jamais deux sans...trois ?<em>

* * *

><p>Tame: AHHHHH maintenant ça commence a avoir de l'allure XD<p>

Sanji: ...je suis d'accors... c'étais mignion

Zoro: TU VA PAS TE METTRE D'ACCORS AVEC ELLE!

Tame: abandonne zoro... tu va aimé ça toi aussi ^^

Zoro:JAMAIS

Tame: mais bref... review plz ... c'est le petit carré juste a coté tout pres de ce petit message d'amour^^ ( je vous force pas un bras non plus xD )


	6. Jamais deux sans  Trois ?

Le chapitre 6 mesdames et messieurs... (plus mesdames XD) Un titre assez... étrange... qui reviendra modifier au cour des porchains chapitre...

laissé moi vous expliquer un peu...

Jamais deux dans trois... bien entendus... il y a eu deux évènement majeur concernant Sanji...manque plus que le troisième 8D

j'ai basée ce chapitre sur une discussion que j'ai eu avec un Zoro sur un forum de One piece ^^ ( bien entendus j'étais Sanji XD) Il s'auto-proclame hétéro pur sang... mais je réussi a le faire craqué quelque fois ...et nos discussion tombe dans du petit shonen ai ^^ XD c'était tout mignon lors qu'il ma dit ça XD mais bref... la version original ( la discussion) a été légèrement modifier pour s'intégrer au chapitre...

Et voila Ryu^^ c'est terminé... j'espère que tu aimera xD ( je sais je sais , j'utilise Zoro mais bon... il ne le sait pas alors ne va pas lui dire surtout XD )

sanji et zoro appartienne a one piece de Eiichiro Oda...( c'est un peu évident XD )

sinon bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : <strong> Jamais deux sans…..trois ?

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde étais déjà debout lorsque je me réveillai, une chose qui est plutôt rare. Je sentais l'excitation de tous sur le pont et me dépêcha a sortir. En pointant mon nez dehors, je vis que le navire avait accosté sur une ile d'été, nous allions faire les provisions et acheté quelque babiole à part. Ça tombait bien… je voulais voir les sabres qu'il pourrait offrir ici.

J'allais quitter le navire quand je me fis apostropher par une sorcière des mers.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ZORO?

Un ENORME soupire de ma part… mais c'est qu'elle avait un radar constamment centré sur moi ma parole.

- Tu es sensé t'occuper de Sanji, je te signale. Il ne doit pas quitter l'infirmerie, tu as ordre de le surveiller, donc tu restes sur le navire.

- Tu peux allez te faire…

Le regard quelle me fis, fut suffisant a me faire taire, mais c'est quelle avais du caractère cette sorcière. Je savais que si je ne voulais pas me prendre plusieurs coups de sa part, ou pires, voir ma dette s'agrandir par le fait même, je chignai pour la forme et partis dans la direction de l'infirmerie.

Déjà que j'avais passé une nuit terrible à cause de se rêve poisseux, elle me forçait a resté avec ÇA! elle voulait ma mort ma parole. Donc, je marchais en direction de l'infirmerie… arriva devant la porte et m'installa dans le couloir. C'était hors de question de que rentre pour regardé dormir le k'so-cook.

Je commençais a réfléchir sur le pourquoi, du comment, j'étais venue a…. À fantas… Je n'arrivais même pas a le dire mentalement… quelle honte a moi-même sur ce coup la, je faisais atrocement pitié.

- P'tain !

Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas réfléchir, d'habitude, je laissais tout venir a moi et faisait avec la situation qui se présentait. Jamais je ne faisais de cas

*_ouais, mais t'as jamais rêve de faire l'amour a une homme avant, encore moins a ton pire ennemie*_

Plus si ennemie que ça dans le fond.

_Re p'tain !_

Je préférai arrêtées mes pensées sur cette impasse avant de rendre mon cerveau en bouillis bons pour nourrir les chiens, ou luffy. À vous de voir. Et me fit interrompe par dessus le marché.

La porte de la cabine de chopper c'était ouvert pour laisse place a un Cuistot aveugle qui tentait de sortir. Ah non! N'ami allait encore me faire chier si je le laissais sortir de là. Mais je n'osais pas faire le moindre bruit, j'étais curieux de ce qu'il voulait faire…

Il mit sa main sur le mur tout prêt de la porte et suivit le corridor pour voir dans quelle direction il allait. Mais au moment où il allait mettre le pied à l'extérieur, il trébucha dans ses propres pieds. Le pauvre, il y avait de quoi rire ici. Mais je n'osais pas.

- Merde… tss !

Je finis par me lever et le pris dans mes bras. Il sursauta littéralement.

- Oi calme toi… C'est juste moi!

- Ma…marimo ?

Et bah voila, quand il voulait…. Le foutu sourcil en vrille. C'était pas sorcier de demandé de l'aide, quoi qu'il ne dût pas savoir que j'étais la.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, t'es pas sensé sortir de la cabine de Chopper! tu le sais foutu cuisinier

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regard! tête de petit poids… je… je voulais juste allez en cuisine.

Un pincement au cœur… encore. Mais pourquoi j'en avais autant avec lui… je ne comprenais plus rien.

- La cuisine? Pour faire quoi?... T'es aveugle, tu ne peux pas cuisiner.

Je le vie se mordre les lèvres aux mots ''aveugles '' . Donc, il le savait déjà… qu'il ne….Qu'il ne pourrait plus!

- Je sais que je ne vois rien, t'as pas besoin de me l'expliquer Marimo… mais je veux allez en cuisine… je

- Pas question! tu retournes te coucher.

J'allais le ramené quand il fit un autre truc que je ne m'attendais, mais vraiment pas. Il se serra contre moi et prit un air de chien battu.

- S'il te plaît! Zoro! amène-moi en cuisine… je préfère la cuisine a l'infirmerie… je bougerais pas promis.

Je rougis fortement a la façon d'on il me l'avait demandé. Mais c'est qu'il m'avait encore appelé par mon prénom, ça devenait une habitude chez lui ou c'était la blessure qui lui jouait des touts. Après tout, il avait eu un sale coup sur la tête.

Je regrettai mes dernières pensées et regarda à nouveau le cook.

Je raffermis ma prise contre lui, passant son bras par-dessus mon cou et l'aida a marché jusqu'à la cuisine, dans un souffle, il me remercia, mais vraiment subtilement.

Le chemin fus moins ardu que la veille et il semblait être un peu plus en forme, Chopper avais vraiment fait un bond travaille. Au moment où je passai la porte de la cuisine, je le sentis se détendre. Il semblait cent fois plus à l'aise dans cette pièce. Je le déposai sur le sofa tout près du mur et m'avachit sur une chaise. Il n'y avait que lui pour demander des trucs pareils.

Il ne fixait absolument rien, semblant juste se détendre pour la première fois depuis l'accident…

Il finit par se lever et marcher jusqu'au comptoir sans même foncer dans aucune des chaises, ni même la table. Il s'avança vers le lavabo, pris un verre dans une armoire et se servi un verre d'eau… mais… comment il faisait

- Oi t'a retrouvé la vue K'su-cook ?

- Baka, ne dit pas de connerie, comment j'aurais fait pour retrouvé la vue en quelques minutes?

- Bah je ne sais pas, mais tu te déplaces comme si tu avais tes yeux…

Il ne dit plus rien, puis vida son verre d'une traite…

- Je connais cette pièce par cœur, c'est tout… t'as soif le marimo ?

- Ah que ouais !

Puis je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de Sake. Il s'avança a la table et mis la bouteille dessus sans même l'échappé par terre. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais bon sang. C'était lui le malade et c'était moi qui me faisais servir… j'étais vraiment le pire de tous.

- Oi… t'étais pas obligé… tu devrais t'asseoir… tu n'es pas complètement rétabli.

- Non je me sens bien… mais merci de t'inquieté marimo !

Puis s'en fus trop… il était trop têtus ce fils de…

- C'est bon… t'as gagné… j'abandonne! Ne te fâche pas pour ça!

Hein! … mais je n'avais rien dit encore. Je le regardai marcher jusqu'au petit sofa de détente puis il s'écroula de tout son long… fixant, sans vraiment le fixer, le plafond.

- Oi… tu fou quoi la?

- Bah tu ne vois pas que j'avoue que t'es plus fort que moi… j'abandonne!

QUOI! MAIS... mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait a ce foutu cuisinier. Il… il n'avait pas le droit de baissé les bras juste pour ÇA!

- Je n'ai même pas été foutu D'éviter un boulet de Canon… alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais capable de te surpasser…

- Oi t'as pas le droit de dire ça!...K'su-cook !

Il soupira a l'entente de se surnom imbécile ! je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, ça me frustrait énormément, et il allait le savoir.

- T'as pas le droit d'arrêté juste pour une excuse comme ça… un manque d'attention ça arrive a tous le…

- Ça te frustre tant que ça que je dise que tu es plus fort que moi? … avoue plutôt que ça te fait plaisir…

C'était vachement blessant… il… il croyait vraiment que je le détestais a ce point là. Mais si je ne le détestais pas …alors c'était quoi ce pincement que j'avais a chaque fois que j'étais avec lui… je ne voulais pas qu'il soit comme ça…mais je n'arrivais pas a lui dire…Foutue fierté… Le grand zoro était incapable d'expliquer quelque chose a un foutu cook qui se sentait en déprime pour avoir pris un vilain coup à cause de ce même foutu sabreur. AH et au diable la fierté… je lui devais au moins ça…

- Bah! non ça ne me fait pas plaisir de t'entendre dire ça et si tu l'avoue ou que tu baisses les bras et bien j'aurais plus de quoi m'amuser sur le navire et je m'ennuierais…

A voir sa tête, il paraissait troublé, mais ce foutu bandage me cachait ce que je voulais voir…c'est yeux. Je le sentis se tortillonné sur le sofa, mal à l'aise de ma réponse puis repris se petit sourire mutin, que j'aimais tant durant nos combats.

- C'est stupide ce que tu viens de dire… Tu … tu t'ennuierais sans moi ? … si j'étais toi … Ça me ferait des vacances.

Sa phrase se contredisait dans son ton de voix. Je sentais l'ironie dans le début et la fin de sa phrase…mais lorsqu'il avait posé sa question… j'avais senti une teinte d'espoir…comme s'il avait souhaité que je dise qu'il m'était important… Car oui… s'il partait ou si même il cessais d'être ce qu'il a toujours été avec moi… je m'ennuierais à mourir.

Je le regardai avec tendresse… il était tellement mignon quand il faisait une mascarade comme celle-ci… et pour une fois je le savais, j'avais vu juste dans son petit jeu. Je finis par entrer dans son jeu…

- À un moment oui je me serais surement senti en vacance …

Je suis son expression s'assombrir. Puis il allait tourner la tête contre le sofa quand j'ajoutai

- Mais contre qui voudrais-tu que je me prenne la tête sinon ?

Il regarda dans la direction de ma voix… sans pour autant me fixer. Probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais exactement. Je pris une gorgée de ma bouteille oubliée sur la table. Dieux savaient que j'avais besoin d'alcool pour continuer cette discussion.

- Bah…luffy ! c'est pas vraiment compliqué a comprendre… il est fort et

- aussi vraiment stupide… il ne comprendrait même pas la subtilité de mes attaques.

Il se m'ordi la lèvre inférieure tendrement.

- Brook alors…il a un talent a l'épée lui aussi .

- Pour qu'il me sort juste avant de commencé,c'est blague a la con dans le genre : je ne suis fait que d'os ! yiohhohoho… non merci. Je préfère me battre contre une bouteille de rhum.

J'entendis un petit rire discret de sa part. ce qui me fit un petit choc. J'aimais ce rire, il était rare,il était précieux, et il me l'offrait en ce moment… c'était presque… m'approcha un peu de lui. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais tous sa pour lui… pour lui remonté la morale… ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre… d'habitude…

*_sauf que d'habitude, tu arrives a protégé ceux que tu aimes, baka !*_

Ceux que j'aime…

J'ai… j'aimais ce foutu- cook…

_Baboum !_

C'était la deuxième fois que je me posais cette question. Puis je remarquai que le blond attendait toujours une suite a mon discourt bien entamé. Il n'avait ajouté aucune autre proposition d'adversaire. Il savait très bien que … Franky n'était pas un combattant, Usopp… trop peureux. Il tremblerait juste le fait de se tenir devant moi, Kabuto a la main. Chopper… trop innocent…et j'aime cette innocence de lui. Nami et Robin… surement pas. Où est la fierté de se battre contre des femmes. Il ne restait que lui … et il le savait bien.

- Dans le fond…il n'y a qu'avec toi que …

_Baboum !_

J'approchai à nouveau mon visage près du sien… mais qu'est-ce que je foutais au juste… je… je ne contrôlais plus mon propre corps.

Je finis par prendre appuis a même le sofa, mes lèvres, tout pré des siennes. Je sentais son souffle contre ma peau qui commençait à se faire hésitant, tout comme le mien. Mon cœur pompait tellement fort que je m'étonnais que le cook ne l'entendait pas.

_Zoro qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?_

Un partenaire de combat…

Un nakama…

Un membre de ma famille…

Un amant….

_Baboum !_

Je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher d'elle –même vers moi, suivant la direction de mon souffle.

- J'aime… me… battre...

Il finit par coller par lui-même nos lèvres dans un petit baisé chaste, qui se fit de plus en plus langoureux. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Nos lèvres se collèrent, touchèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux revenir se coller ensemble. C'était passionné, langoureux, intense, presque _torride_, puis je sentis sa langue, toute timide, quémandé l'entré de ma bouche. Je lui offris l'accès rapidement, je voulais le gouter en entier. Non-langue dansèrent ensemble dans un ballais des plus sensuel.

Je finis par abandonner ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou de petits baisés rapide. Je lui laissai une petite marque d'appartenance. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de faire ça… est-ce qu'il étais d'accord au moins… qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Le petit gémissement que fit le cook m'indiqua que j'étais sur la bonne voix

- Zo…zoro, attend. !

Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre, j'en avais plus que mare d'attendre, surtout après la nuit que j'avais vécus … j'étais frustré.

- J'entends…j'entends des pas…ahhh … Zoro.

Puis je finis par entendre Luffy hurlé sur le pont et des bruits de pas qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine…

- Luffy calme toi…sinon je ne fais pas a diné.

Nami….

Je reviens à moi promptement, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais… je …je venais de … l'embrasser ? J'étais rouge de honte envers moi-même, quelle honte de profité d'une personne blessée comme ça, et par ma faute aussi, mais lorsque j'entendis le cook soupiré de déception, mon regard s'illumina a nouveau…

Je passai le bras su cook autour de mon cou à nouveau… lui léchant l'oreille par la même occasion et lui chuchota

- Je te ramène a l'infirmerie…notre discussion a été très…

Comme je cherchais le mot, il termina la phrase à ma place

- Constructive !...J'aurais tant aimé voir ton visage…

Et moi… tu penses que je n'aurais pas aimé voir tes yeux Baka…

Sur cette note très joyeuse que je le ramenais a l'infirmerie pansant devant une Nami, passablement énervé et un chopper qui revenais de son cabinet, ce demandant ou étais son patient….

Je pris, pour une fois … le blâme sur mon dos…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre dans le chapitre 7: L'ignorance aussi est un Aphrodisiac<em>

_Tame: AHAHAHAH ! C'EST MIGNON COMME TOUT XD je m'auto félicite de ce chapitre * fait un petit clin d'oeil a ryu*_

_Zoro: je l'ai...embracé * tombe raide mort*_

_Sanji: avoue que tu n'as pas détesté sale marimo!_

_Zoro:* toujours mort*_

_Tame: bah peut-être apres tout XD j'écris comme si c'étais lui qui pensait et vivait tous ça ^^ _

_Sanji: prochaine fois , fait une fic avec moi au lieu de ce rustre de sapin de noel défraichit..._

_Tame: AHAHAHA UN SAPIN DE NOEL XD !_

_Zoro:* frappe Tameka* tu hurle trop fort je peu pas mourir en paix_

_Sanji: ON NE FRAPPE PAS UNE LADY_

_*Baston*( encore XD) _

_Tameka: review plz ^^_


End file.
